Maurice Bradshaw (Great American Empire)
''' '''Maurice Bradshaw, The First Iron Man was the military dictator of the United States, and later the Head of the Supreme Council from 2032 to 2053. He began his career in the United States military in 1999, shortly after his high school graduation. He served two tours in Afghanistan, and fought in World War III where he served in Saudi Arabia and Texas. He was selected by President Chris Christie to be the commander of United States Southern Command, and would later lead NATO forces into battle during the ill-fated attempt to re-establish sovereignty over Texas. He blamed the defeat in Texas on the Christie Administration's incompetence, and he would later join the Sons of Liberty in seizing power during the Second American Revolution. The Revolution put Rand Paul in power, and he was made the Army chief of staff; he had become one of the most powerful men in the country. While he was under Paul, he began studying political and economic theory and became active in the American political arena. He was alarmed when Paul began to massively cut military spending. Despite this, he stayed loyal to Paul and believed he could convince him to have a rethink of his policies; instead of advocating a military coup like his contemporaries. When Rand Paul is assassinated and overthrown in a military coup, Bradshaw steps down from his post in protest. He calls for Americans to overthrow the military regime, leading many dissidents to side with him. Finally, when Sarah Stone is assassinated in 2028, Bradshaw suspects the government's involvement. When it is discovered that the government was involved in Stone's death, Bradshaw along with Gordy Greene leads a mutiny against the US Government; various armed political factions, such as Kevin Thorne's Liberty Underground, begin taking sides and a Second Civil War begins. After four years of fighting, the Republic is overthrown and US President Paul Ryan is executed by Kevin Thorne and Liberty Underground. Maurice Bradshaw, Gordy Greene, and Kevin Thorne form the National Reconciliation Commission (NRC), through which they hold absolute power. The NRC enacts a series of reforms: improving the education system, introducing the Imperial Service Corps (a system that replaced welfare with National Service), and bringing down large banks. The NRC adopts an authoritarian style of leadership: trying, imprisoning and/or executing people from both sides of the Civil War who were responsible for atrocities and ruthlessly suppressing what was left of the Republican loyalists. He then adopts Kevin Thorne's model of participism, in which power is taken from politicians and given directly to the people; thus giving people complete control over their own governance. Bradshaw, Greene, Thorne, and several other people draft a constitution that cements their revolution and the Great American Union is formed. The NRC is then dissolved and the new government is proclaimed. Bradshaw is elected Head of the Supreme Council, a position that one holds for life or until they are incapacitated. His popularity soars when he defeats Texas in the Panhandle War in 2035, after Texas refused to return the Oklahoma Panhandle as agreed in the Paul-Rodriguez Treaty. By 2036, he reasserts America's influence on the world stage, returning America to superpower status. He leads America into a period known as The American Miracle, in which the country, despite having endured a bloody six-year long civil war that destroyed much of its infrastructure, quickly rebounds and becomes economically powerful again. He confronts Chinese imperialism by openly supporting Tibetan and Uyghur rebels, boycotting Chinese products, and putting together the Miami Accords: a treaty of nations that refused to trade with China in response to Chinese imperialism. In 2047, tensions come to a head when China invades Hawaii: leading to the Ten-Year War, which he would spend much of the latter parts of his reign fighting. His supporters see him as a strong leader who brought social and economic stability to America after the turbulent years of the Attitude Era, and although they acknowledge his authoritarian and ruthless style of politics, they believe that authoritarianism was necessary in order to bring stability to America. While his critics do give him credit for bringing stability to America, they argue that it was at the expense of human rights and democracy; and many saw him as a ruthless dictator who used populism to gain power. Maurice's rule, and that of his daughter Sophia, are incorporated into a period known as Pax Americana; a period of social and economic stability and prosperity. Early Life Maurice Bradshaw was born on a naval base in Norfolk, VA on March 15, 1981. His father was an Irish military officer and his mother was an African-American nurse. His father's profession meant that the family moved frequently. As a child he often moved between DC, Germany, and Japan. He finally moved back to Virginia when he was 13, where he graduated from high school. Following in his father's footsteps, he joined the Army right after high school. After the September 11 attacks, he was called to serve in Afghanistan where he took part in the initial invasion to oust the Taliban. During this tour he was shot in his leg and was forced to return home for treatment, he later won a Purple Heart. Military Career Second Tour in Afghanistan He would return to Afghanistan in mid-2002. He was promoted to captain after several feats of valor, including saving one of his squadmates from being hit by an enemy RPG. He would only leave after US forces withdrew from Afghanistan in 2014. He earned several medals and honors had become a colonel by the time the war had ended. World War III At the outbreak of World War III, Bradshaw was sent to the Middle East to fight against the Iranians. He fought in the campaign to liberate Saudi Arabia. It was here that he acquired a reputation for being a ruthless and calculating tactician. He participated in the controversial Shelling of Qatif, in which he ordered his troops to shell the entire city; killing 300 people. The city had sheltered Iranian troops and Shia rebels trying to overthrow the Saudi family, and the city's citizens had helped them defend the city from coalition forces. Although this led to international condemnation, Bradshaw claimed that it was necessary in order to force Iranian forces to retreat. He was called back to serve in Texas, and was promoted to commander of US Central Command. He led the American-Mexican intervention in the Texan Revolution that ousted Bill Westerfield and drove the Russians out of Texas. This campaign was successful in reversing the momentum of the war, and Russia would surrender several months later. Texas Crisis After the war, however, Texas maintained its claims of sovereignty. Hillary Clinton ordered American Armed Forces to withdraw from Texas in 2019, something that angered many people and led to Clinton losing to then New Jersey governor Chris Christie in 2020. Christie made reclaiming Texas his main priority. He made various antagonistic speeches against Texas and imposed crippling sanctions, which led to the Texans aligning themselves with China. In 2022 the United States, Mexico, and NATO invaded Texas in an attempt to re-establish American sovereignty over the territory. When Brazil, China, and Russia intervened it led to the Second Texan War of Independence. Bradshaw initially led American forces, while NATO forces as a whole were led by a Frenchman named Jacques Aimes. When NATO was driven out of Texas and all the way to the Oklahoma Panhandle, Aimes was replaced with Bradshaw. Bradshaw led a massive offensive against the Texans and their allies, he opened with a surprise air raid on Texan forces massed at the ceasefire line that cut across the Oklahoma Panhandle where NATO and BRCT forces had stopped fighting. Bradshaw advocated total war against the BRCT, using never-before-seen technology against them. He advocated the use of the Remote Controlled Explosive Device, ore RC-XD; a remote controlled car armed with a bomb. With this new weapon, NATO forces were able to kill BRCT forces wherever they were hiding: Trenches, buildings, anywhere. Although it was an extremely effective weapon, the RC-XD was also controversial due to the brutal and severe injuries it caused. When an RC-XD explodes, all of the parts of the tiny vehicle fly all over the place; becoming deadly projectiles that were known to cause eye and face injuries. Horror stories of people's faces being torn apart by the dreaded RC-XD, spread all throughout the war. Many BRCT soldiers returned home blind, due to the eye injuries caused by the RC-XD. Despite all of this, however, the Texans and their allies were able to regroup and push NATO forces out of the Oklahoma Panhandle. Bradshaw's adversary Tristen Lewis, who was arguably just as ruthless as he was, wanted to destroy NATO completely. The BRCT denied NATO's calls for a ceasefire and pursued them all the way into Colorado, where they were forced to surrender, thus ending the bloody conflict. In his autobiography, Bradshaw said he would later regret having to use the RC-XD; but at the same time arguing that warfare requires one to do whatever it takes to win. After the War After the war, Bradshaw publicly blamed Christie's incompetence for the ill-fated war in Texas. He even went as far, as demanding Christie's resignation. Protests against Christie become widespread, and eventually Christie is forced to resign. The Revolution See:'' Second American Revolution'' After Christie resigns, his vice president Marco Rubio takes office. Rubio takes several authoritarian measures. He signs the National Defense Act into law: declaring martial law, suspending the Constitution, giving the government dictatorial powers, the power to override vetoes. This leads to widespread protests. The government uses ruthless measures to put down these protests. Soon after many in the military, including Bradshaw, begin to become angry at the government. America initiates a war of attrition against Texas, by firing missiles and carrying out sorties on Texan cities; leading to fears of yet another war; and relations with many of the United States' traditional allies began to deteriorate significantly. This leads to a group of disgruntled soldiers stationed at Fort Belvoir coming together and forming the Sons of Liberty (SOL). The Sons of Liberty believed that the US Government had reached its peak of excess. Bradshaw, along with opposition leader Rand Paul and social activist Sarah Stone, secretly aligned with the Sons of Liberty. On August 23rd, the Second American Revolution began when the Sons of Liberty launched a coup against the Rubio Administration. Bradshaw announced his support of the coup, even threatening a civil war if Rubio loyalists attempt a counter-coup. A few months after the coup, a presidential election is held, and Rand Paul is the victor. Rand Paul is inaugurated the following year and makes Bradshaw the Army Chief of Staff. Rand Paul Administration Crimean Crisis Bradshaw leads American forces during the Crimean Crisis, in which a UN coalition was put together in order to drive the Russians out of Ukraine. Although, he hated having to let the Chinese lead the coalition. The war was a victory for the coalition and China became the world's superpower. Coup of 2027 Rand Paul's libertarian, non-interventionist policies drew the ire of many in the top brass and the neo-conservative elite. Paul removed bases in Europe and the Middle East and reduced defense spending. Bradshaw agreed with Paul's "Looking Inward" policy, believing that America needed to focus on defending its own borders and was wasting money trying to maintain military bases in far-off places; especially as political violence was becoming so commonplace. However, many of Bradshaw's contemporaries in the military believed that a coup was necessary. Rand Paul's Revolution was making America weak, as far his enemies were concerned. Opposition leader Paul Ryan, Republicans in congress, and the joint chiefs of staff began plotting a coup. Bradshaw, did everything he could to alert the president of the coup. Paul did not want to divide the country any further and instead did nothing. Finally, on October 29th, 2027, the conspirators struck: they launched an assault on DC. While Paul was stepping out of the US Capitol, gunmen opened fire on him, killing him instantly. The conservatives had launched a counter-revolution and a military dictatorship is once again put in power, with Paul Ryan as the puppet president, and martial law is declared. Congress is also suspended. Second American Civil War See: Second American Civil War Buildup After the coup, Bradshaw steps down from his post in protest. Rioting and fighting between government forces and Paulists erupt all across the country. The partisan divide grows further. The democrats and libertarians form a coalition to oppose the military regime. Conservatives, who for the most part supported the regime, began forming militias to help the regime put down the liberal and libertarian rebellions. The largest were the Golden Eagles: an ultra-conservative, Christian fundamentalist group that sought to return America to it's "old values" and annihilate all liberals and libertarians. Gordy Greene, who led the Second American Revolution, called for citizens to take up arms against the government. Many Paulists heeded the call and began arming themselves. Bradshaw supported Greene, although with words only and was skeptical about the success of an armed rebellion. Greene was arrested for making such threats and thrown in prison. Sarah Stone called for calm within the country, claiming that the regime was trying to divide Americans along political and social lines in order to keep everyone distracted. She began speaking out against the regime in various ways. In December of 2027, she led a peace rally in New York; calling on all Americans to put aside their differences and unite against the regime. She was arrested at the rally and thrown in prison without trial. Bradshaw, using his influence within the military, demanded that the regime free Stone and Gordy Greene. In January, Stone was freed but Green was not. Many dissidents saw Bradshaw, Greene, and Stone as their leaders and a "Free Gordy Greene" movement was formed. Assassination of Sarah Stone On May 5th, 2028, Stone was assassinated by operatives sent by the Golden Eagles after she spoke at New York University's graduation ceremony. Bradshaw was the first person to accuse the government of Stone's killing. In June 2028 Stone's primary assassin, having had a mental breakdown, confessed that members of the regime provided the Golden Eagles with the arms to do the deed; Bradshaw's suspicions had been confirmed. Sarah Stone's cousin and comrade, Kevin Thorne, leaves Justice!, believing that the Social Justice Movement needed to adapt violent means in order to bring about a better society. He forms an armed militant group called Liberty Underground, in order to launch an armed uprising against the US Government. Their first action was the assassination of a prominent conservative talk show host who had said that Stone "deserved to die". March on Richmond As tensions were reaching a dangerous high, Bradshaw officially announced the regime to be illegitimate and his intentions of overthrowing it; before taking up shelter at Fort Belvoir. He declares a "corrective revolution". Bradshaw's supporters at Belvoir put up defenses around the base, in order to prevent any attack. Federal troops raided the fort in order to arrest Bradshaw, but were defeated by the Bradshawists. On September 25th, 2028, after being victorious at Belvoir, Bradshaw's forces marched on Richmond in order to support a socialist uprising that was occurring in the city. He spoke in front of the city's citizens, declaring his allegiance to the Richmond Commune and that his allegiance was no longer to the US Federal Government. After this, the constituents of the August 23rd alliance, including Liberty Underground and the political opposition, rally around Bradshaw and the Second American Civil War began. Both the military and the federal government faced mass defection and the entire country was split in half. Aftermath of the Richmond Declaration In October 2028, Gordy Greene and his accomplices break out of a Pennsylvania prison. Gordy Greene declares his loyalty to Bradshaw's revolution and forms the NSoL Northeast Branch, he then raids a small military base in Pennsylvania; stealing weapons and ammunition. Bradshaw's forces rapidly take over much of Virginia, North Carolina, and West Virginia in the south; Greene's forces take the entire Delaware Valley (Pennsylvania, Delaware, and Eastern Maryland) and New Jersey; and Liberty Underground slugs it out with government forces and the Golden Eagles in New York. However, the war drags to a stalemate as neither government forces and their allies in the Golden eagles, nor the rebels could make any gains for several months. The Detroit Massacre In the Midwest, however, things were much worse. The city of Detroit, which was the first of the American cities to revolt, was the site of a massacre. After the death of libertarian socialist mayor Danny Greene at the hands of the FBI, his supporters rallied and rebelled against the acting government in Detroit; even throwing the city's acting mayor out of a window to his death. The government responded heavily, with drone attacks and the mobilization of federal troops. The people of Detroit remained resilient, however, as federal troops failed to retake the city. President Paul Ryan finally ordered the use of MOAB bombs (just as powerful as nuclear warheads, without the radiation) and chemical warheads on the city in order to destroy any resistance, reducing the city to ruins and killing 90,000 people. Those who survived either fled the city or died as a result of exposure to chemical weapons. The regime did everything it could to cover it up, even banning the media from covering it. However, the truth eventually came out when a man who survived the attacks put out a YouTube video showing the onslaught. As a result international opinion turned against the US military government and the rebels received international support. Maurice Bradshaw used this to his advantage, releasing a series of videos on YouTube that urged the American people to support the rebellion. These videos were successful, as the rebel ranks swelled significantly; with Bradshaw reporting to have around one million troops under his command. Battle of New York After a long stalemate along the New Jersey/New York border, Greene's forces launch a massive D-Day style invasion of Staten Island; beginning the Battle of New York. Gordy's forces linked up with Liberty Underground, and fought against government forces and the Golden Eagles. The Battle of New York was the bloodiest battle of the war, resulting in the deaths of one million people. It was also the longest battle of the war, lasting from early 2029 until mid 2030. After the long and bloody battle, government forces retreated north into upstate New York, and the Golden Eagles in the area were completely obliterated. Government Offensive Hoping to stop the momentum of the rebels after the defeat at New York, government forces launched a counter-offensive north in November of 2030; taking back much of Pennsylvania. The government would also bomb rebel areas continuously, hoping to weaken the rebel forces. The offensive was only successful for a few months, as rebel forces quickly rebounded and ended the offensive. The Christmas Eve Ceasefire As the international community was alarmed by the war, both for its ferocity and the negative effect it had on the global economy, the UN ordered a ceasefire. The commanders of the beligerent forces: Bradshaw, US President, Golden Eagles chairman Arn LeGrand, Gordy Greene, and Kevin Thorne all met in Washington and signed the ceasefire agreement on Christmas Eve; formally agreeing to end the fighting in order to negotiate a peaceful agreement, leading to international celebration. However, occasional skirmishes continue and all sides refuse to disarm. End of the 'Corrective Revolution' 2031 rolls along. With the new year, the struggle to maintain America's fragile peace continues. More peace talks are held in Toronto, Canada the day after New Year's; which go absolutely nowhere. It becomes evident that Paul Ryan is merely a puppet to the military commanders, as the military command exerts more and more control over the lives of Americans. The US government only has control over southern Pennsylvania, the Western Shore of Maryland, and Northern Virginia. California, Washington, Nevada, and many of the western states; including Alaska and Hawaii declare their support for the rebellion and defect from the Republic, the regime is powerless to do anything about it. The Valentines' Day Offensive In the latter weeks of January, an arms race begins among the militias at it becomes clear that hostilities could kick off at any moment. Hoping to influence the outcome of the war, China begins supporting both the Sons of Liberty and Liberty Underground with weapons, ammunition, and money. Bradshaw, who despised the Chinese and was bitter over the War in Texas, accepted this aid reluctantly; believing they had a common enemy. As more and more military forces defect from the regime, it becomes clear that the US government is doomed. The Offensive On February 14th, Bradshaw violates the ceasefire and launches a massive offensive into Northern Virginia. The daring offensive shocks the entire country and soon after Liberty Underground, along with Gordy Greene's forces, begin fighting the Golden Eagles in upstate New York. The offensive is successful as Bradshaw's forces completely take over Northern Virginia by the end of February. Bradshaw makes a speech that is recorded and placed on YouTube, he tells the regime to surrender and step down or face the consequences. Battle of the Bridge Paul Ryan considers resigning but is forced to stay in power. By April, Bradshaw's forces advance all the way into Washington, DC. Government forces made a last stand at the Woodrow Wilson Bridge that connects Northern Virginia with the District of Columbia, this came to be known as the Battle of the Bridge. Bradshaw defeats government forces, while Paul Ryan is captured by rebels loyal to Kevin Thorne in Maryland, as he and his family tried to flee to Canada. Ryan, his wife, and his aides are all executed by the rebels as the regime capitulates. Bradshaw advances into the city, where he is welcomed by a parade. He declares that the United Stated Federal Government has been dissolved and that the rebels have taken power. National Reconciliation Commission and Continuation of the War Despite the dissolution of the Federal Government, Conservative forces continue fighting a low-level insurgency: uniting and forming the American Legion. Behind all of this, as the United States is completely fragmented, Russia and China intervene in order to "enforce peace", occupying Alaska and Hawaii respectively and invading from the Northwest. It seemed as though the Corrective Revolution was taking an ugly turn, and the country was becoming more and more fragmented. In response to all of this, Bradshaw, along with Gordy Greene and Kevin Thorne form the National Reconciliation Commission (NRC). The NRC delays writing a new constitution and declares martial law; they declare that their intention was to bring stability to America, punish people who were responsible for atrocities during the war, enact reforms, and gain peace with Texas End of the War By the time 2032 comes around, the American Legion is in dire straits. WIP Category:American Revolutions Category:Scenario: Post-Second Cold War Category:Geopolitics 2030s Category:American Technocracy